mutantsgeneticgladiatorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mexicopolis - Hasta Lucha Dome
General Mexicopolis is the second arena in each division of the Campaign In Alpha division the defeat of the arenas final boss (stage 9) unlocks the Beast gene within the shop for 25000 silver coins and therefore Zoomorph creatures overall (if you do not buy a Zoomorph creature with gold before unlocking the Beast. (As far as the author knows) Mexicopolis also features in every division a set of fights against opponents with the same primary type: * Stage 4: Cyber (Android, Dead Bot, Stealth Bot) * Stage 5: Necro (Zomborg, Leech Lord, Dire Despot) * Stage 6: Saber (Enforcer, Blade Banshee, Nordic Knightmare) These opponents are of different qualities (basic, bronze, silver, gold) and level in each division. Additionally, the boss fight in this arena across all divisions is always against a Beast. Mexicopolis Alpha Division The first row features fights which each has a Necro,Saber and Cyber creature. Robots in stage 2 and 3 are able to affect all of your creatures, so avoid a force consisting only of primary sabres. Apart from that you should have a suffient level and set of creatures and you should be fine. As mentioned, stages 4 to 6 each sport opponents of the same type. In Alpha these are around level 3 an therefore cannot use their secondary attack, so you can choose your creatures without any need to take care about secondary attacks. Stage 7 and 8 sports another assortment of Cyber, Necro and Saber which should not stop you if you got that far. About stage 9 - the boss - please check out the boss section below. Mexicopolis Beta Division You will notice that Alpha and Beta are not that different with the exception of Stage 1, where the Warrior is replaced by Kaiju Kitty, a Zoomorph which sports (as all duo-gene creatures) an attack against all your creatures. So in this specific case you should avoid using primary Sabers only (even if that kitten doesn't have the improved version yet). Apart from that you should be aware that these creatures are average Level 12, do have their second attack and their primary attack improved so please do only face them with creatures above Level 10. Boss You will face your typical Beast as a boss, with just a lot more HP and damage output. Especially in alpha division you probably won't have three Cyber to participate in that fight. Whatever you do, you should avoid a primary Saber creature, as it will get hit for additional 50% and won't last long. If you are entering the fight with Cyber creatures only, you will experience this Beast using its secondary attack (which is neutral) only. Therefore, if you have a Galactic with secondary Cyber like the Planet Cleaner you should be fine, too. As always with strong single opponents you might want to use assistance from Eva or another player, if possible. Tips & Tricks Along with Nu New Delhi - Liquid Nirvana Colliseum, stage 4-6 are usable for training of new bred creatures (as long as you bring 2 additional creatures along which can defeat the opponents alone). You will need usually 5 fights to level a new creature to level 5 in Alpha and about 3 to level the same creature to level 5 in beta. While it may help to win the fight in Alpha, it certainly won't in Beta, so keep that in mind. Gallery __NOEDITSECTION__